


【KKH/KT】An Erotogenic Call

by ImaginaryNightfall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryNightfall/pseuds/ImaginaryNightfall
Summary: 我这个反射弧和手速哟。。。总之时间点是FNS前夜，第一次写🚕，不足之处请多包涵🙏phone sex + 一点点tool，如果ok请继续阅读备注：文里提到的那个手势是出自某期奔奔奔
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 10





	【KKH/KT】An Erotogenic Call

**Author's Note:**

> 我这个反射弧和手速哟。。。总之时间点是FNS前夜，第一次写🚕，不足之处请多包涵🙏
> 
> phone sex + 一点点tool，如果ok请继续阅读
> 
> 备注：文里提到的那个手势是出自某期奔奔奔

堂本光一站在浴室，由着从花洒喷出的水在结实的身躯留下蜿蜒的痕迹。他的脸仍烫得不行，只因一小时前的那通电话。

“你在哪？在做什么？”

开场白总是如此俗套，不过这种问句确是开启任意话题的万能钥匙。

“我在家的床上，没做什么。”

堂本光一察觉到堂本刚的犹豫，便等待着。

片晌，听筒里传来堂本刚闷闷的声音：“我在想你。”

“我也是。”

一阵沉默包裹着两人。他们在静谧中凝听对方的呼吸。

堂本光一开口了：“我的每个部分都在想你。”

“我也是。”

“我可以……”

“我可以吻你吗。”堂本光一想说的话被刚抢了先。

“好。”

堂本刚朝话筒烙下一个不似演唱会时挑逗粉丝那样轻快，而是足够绵长的麦吻。

“我还将继续吻你——从俊挺的鼻梁，到左眼下那颗与我对称，却总被杂志修图师修去的痣。”

“现在，我来到了你的脖颈，在舔舐你的喉结。”

“刚……”

一股热量徐徐攀上堂本光一的身躯，他不禁用指尖划过被堂本刚“指名”的地方，耳朵开始微微泛红。

“然后，我还要用牙齿轻轻啃咬那里，以及颈侧的另一粒痣。我的舌会在这里不肯离去，以防不小心咬疼了你，还可以用舌尖来抚平那如蚁噬的疼痛。”

“但也许，你并不想我那么做。因为你会更嗜好那若即若离的钝痛，甚至于成瘾。”

堂本光一被堂本刚的话撩逗得全身酥麻，他想，无论是过去、现在，抑或是将来，招架得住在堂本刚那风平浪静的引诱的人是不存在于世的。但能够被允许真正品尝这颗鲜美果实的，只有自己。

“我想要你。”

几乎是异口同声，二人心领神会地笑了。

“那就来做点我们都在想的事吧。”

“想必你此刻比我更需要被‘照顾’。所以，让我帮你，光一。”

尾音隐约的笑意像小舟划过镜湖，杳无踪影后仍在泛动的涟漪；更像是登台前伸手去接相方递来的话筒时指尖相触的无心撩拨。此时只消相方一声轻笑，堂本光一那些有关夜晚的旖旎念头就能轻易被迅速点燃。

“去取一点冰块，”堂本刚从手边的玻璃杯中取出一块浮冰，丢入口中，顺便将电话插上耳机，“然后拿块冰，放到——最想我碰的那里。”

堂本光一松指让方才捏着的耳机收音器自然下落，腾出手去解放已经抬头的部位。堂本刚耳机里金属相撞的动静与自己唇齿碰击口中冰块发出的声响犹如短兵接战，博弈的是彼此的欲望。

“我正捧着冰，用手帮光一的‘小光’打起精神。”

堂本光一将握冰的手合成圈，把当下除大脑外最兴奋的部位困在其间，想象是堂本刚在慰藉自己。瞬间的刺激迫使他脖颈微仰，发出一声喟叹。

“我要开始含着冰块帮光一口了喔。唔嗯——”堂本刚用舌尖轻轻搅动口中冰块，发出悦耳之音。冰块不大，但四面的棱角仍会擦碰到口腔内壁，使堂本刚的声音听起来含含糊糊的，如同彼时吞咽堂本光一的硕物一般。堂本刚又想起真正在做时，光一忘情之际会加快腰部的挺动，却从未扯拽头发叫自己吃痛过——无论留长时抑或剪短后——那时喉头短暂的不适都被融化成了快乐。堂本刚不由得咽下一口汪在唇舌间的冰水。冰水流过喉咙的感觉，是他对光一给予的某种苦涩满足的替代品。

但这无疑是望梅止渴。

“tsuyo……做得很好呢……”堂本光一配合地套动着抬头的柱身，声音逐渐低哑起来。

“还坚持得住吗，座长大人？”堂本刚说话时笑得慵懒迷人，堂本光一想伸手去摸刚因笑意而上扬的眼角，让其染上情欲的颜色。

“如果坚持不住，”堂本光一的声线越加磁性低沉，“那谁来满足你？”

蓦地，一声短促又饱含桃色气息的闷叫如烟花般从听筒绽出。不过这并非来自堂本光一。

“tsuyo没事吗？”堂本光一关切语气中的期待昭然若揭。

“嗯没事……”

“真的吗？如果想继续，就告诉我发生了什么。”

“没什么，只是，被磨刮到了。”

“被什么？”

“耳机的线。因为被压住了，我打算抽出来，拉动时不小心就……”

“就？”

“磨到了。”

“所以，是磨到了哪里呢？”堂本光一耐着性子一步步引导堂本刚交出那个让他三缄其口的单词，尽管自己的欲念已被适才那声哼叫浇得愈发坚挺。

“乳首。”

堂本刚不禁低下头揉捻起微卷的发尾。只有在这种时候才难得一见他会因这个词的发音感到害羞。

“欸——区区耳机线就能让tsuyo舒服了吗？”堂本光一顿了顿，接着道：“按我说的做。把耳机线绷紧，从上往下重复扫过乳首。然后，让耳机线停在乳首下方，只提起外侧的线，弯成U形，把乳首盛在中间，再上下拉动耳机线。”

堂本刚腹诽光一的恶趣味，但依然执行了指令。

零落的清浅呻吟连表达欲求都那么克制，就像每次前戏中落在堂本光一耳畔的那样。无法满足于微小的刺激，堂本刚遂加快了耳机线摩擦的速度。隔着纯棉的轻薄衣料，反而更添快感。堂本刚看着自己的乳尖渐渐挺立起来，眼前浮现出爱人跪坐着含住自己胸前两点肆意玩弄的模样，顽劣且贪婪。待松口之时，微微红肿的乳首已泛起水光，在昏黄的台灯光下像两颗宝石。

堂本刚渴望他。

奈何明天还有工作，眼下只能依赖光一的声音作为慰藉。堂本刚心里有多不甘，手上的速度就有多快。

“唔、嗯……哈啊……”

倏尔，堂本光一得到了翘首以盼的反应——一声音调高过此前的娇叹。他也紧随其后完成了今晚的第一次发泄。

“怎么啦？”堂本光一笑的游刃有余。

“耳机线摩擦太快，”堂本刚小声咽了口津液，“从变硬的乳尖上弹过去了。虽然有点疼，但也很舒服……”

“tsuyo现在满足了吗？”

“明知故问。”

堂本光一舔了舔唇，说：“那去把床头柜第二层抽屉里的盒子还有润滑剂拿出来。但先别打开盒子。”

一阵窸窣过后，耳机里又出现了堂本刚的声音：“拿到了。”

“现在，tsuyo，把润滑剂倒在掌心，想象是我在给你做润滑扩张。”

“嗯……”

堂本光一设想着堂本刚趴在床上扳开蜜桃臀，将沾了湿滑的手指自行往里送的样子就觉得难以忍受，更别提偏又想起前不久他们同嘉宾做手工时堂本刚小心翼翼端着玻璃灯座的手指姿势。此刻正努力扩张的他，手势可比那日漂亮？想到此处，堂本光一的性物又涨痛起来。

“适应的话我要再加一根手指了。”堂本光一喉结滚动：“tsuyo里面好软，好温暖。我在找……那个让你舒服的地方。”

堂本刚笨拙地活动着手指，嘴里漏出细碎的气音。

光一，光一。

“哈啊……好像、差不多就在这附近了……”

“好。那么我要把手指退出来了。然后打开那个盒子。”

盒子的外观朴素到寻常，丝毫不会让人与任何相关情色的事物产生联想。

“看起来只是普通的振动棒嘛。话说你这家伙什么时候买的？！”

“也没多久啦，”电话那头传来轻佻的逗笑，“这款可是只要下载厂家提供的app就能远程操控的哦，到货时我就已经用手机和设备连接好了，随时都OK～”

“你啊……”堂本刚深谙堂本光一脾性，事到如今也懒有怨言。

“啊我发了一个链接给你，你点开。”

“什么？”

“你点嘛，是用刚才说过的那个app建立的一个虚拟私密房间，等下要用。点开后试着把振动棒当成是我的——嗯，放进后面，适应一下。”

堂本刚点开网页，自己这边的界面甚是简洁，大概真正的操作面板只有堂本光一才看得到。

“好了吗？”

“嗯。”

“我要进去了。”

堂本刚乖巧地俯身贴在床上，抬高臀部，试图让振动棒尽数没入柔软的后庭。

“呼……”

“没问题的话我就开始动咯？tsuyo握着振动棒做活塞运动，就像我对你那样。”

“你好心急，稍微，等一下……”

“当然会心急的吧。”堂本光一嘟囔了一句，复又安慰起爱人来：“放松，不然我会弄疼你的。慢慢来，要不要再抹一点润滑？”

“不、不用，马上，就好……”

堂本刚的声音有些吃力，毕竟一直以来他的内里基本只容纳过堂本光一的手指和性器，叫他即刻接纳自慰棒此等外物着实太过突然。

很快，堂本光一接收到爱人做好准备的消息。

“乖孩子。”堂本光一对着收音器落下一枚麦吻。

“我开始了。”

堂本光一通过调试屏幕上的数值，控制振动的频率。

“哈、啊……光一……”堂本刚的气息不一会儿就凌乱了，他眯着眼，软了声气。

“嗯？”

“现在我的后面，说不定每次一抽插，就会、哈，拉出银丝哦，你一定，啊、嗯，会想看吧……？”

抽插发出的淫靡水声在耳机中若隐若现，堂本光一觉得自己也快炸了，遂缓慢地抚慰起那个兴奋的器官。

“呐tsuyo，”堂本光一压低嗓音，一股异样的欣快涌上心头，“你知道吗，有人说KinKi唱歌的时候，就像在做爱。”

堂本刚一听这话，不祥的预感瞬间袭来，手上的动作也停滞空中，方才差点全盘陷落进情欲之海的意识又陡然清醒了几分。

“所以你把我拉入这个虚拟的私密房间该不会是为了……！”

“不愧是相方，这么快就懂了。”堂本光一暂时放松了手上的动作，边在屏幕上按动边道：“那就先从代表作开始吧。”

眼下还嵌在堂本刚体内的柱峰接收到信号后当即变换了振频，那频率，正与耳机中歌曲的节奏一致。几欲情思迷乱的堂本刚现正被巨大的羞耻感碾压着，振动棒在慌乱中被使用者无意识地往体内最敏感的一点撞去。惊愕与快感一齐朝他涌来，而生理愉悦注定更胜一筹。

“堂本、啊……！光一！！可恶、嗯……哈，你太、唔……可恶了！咕、啊……”

语句被冲撞得七零八落，此种情形下任凭堂本刚如何吼骂那人的名字，听起来都不像在发泄羞愤，倒更像是一种别样的取悦。

“哈哈哈哈，你嘴上说我过分，怎么还自己动的越来越快了？你抽插的水声，我可是听得一清二楚哦。”

啊啊，这人……堂本刚羞耻到了极点，无暇思索堂本光一那番话里的真假各占几分，只觉这种借着团歌的节拍旋律自慰的做法简直就是恶俗，先前耳机线自慰指导的恶趣味与之相比根本是小巫见大巫。

一曲终了，堂本刚已脱力地匍匐在床，深红色布料上也留下了大大小小的湿迹，汗滴吻过眼窝后被睫毛盛住，一副泫然欲泣的样子。然而耳机那头却仍未传来堂本光一释放时的低吼。

堂本刚明白，这场恶俗游戏还将继续。

“tsuyo，还有力气吗？”

“……没有。”

实则是对这一切感到过于羞耻罢了。

“这可不行啊，为了明天万无一失，得把要表演的曲子深深印在脑子里才行，所以还是把每首都过一遍比较好，你说对不对？”

“对个鬼啦！呃啊……！”堂本刚来不及还口，振动棒又开始搅弄湿软的后穴，高潮的开关再次被摁下。他觉得今生都无法直视，更无法忘记今夜被用来自渎的那些歌。

“tsuyo的声音好棒喔，唱歌时好听，在床上更好听。简直想把你的声带做成标本收藏。”

“变、变态……！哈啊……不要、嗯，再说了……！”

在自己与爱人各自的歌声或和声中高潮迭起的经历就像发高烧。

就像是两个人都生了一场快乐的病。

“刚，刚。”

“刚。”

堂本刚被情潮淹没，只听得见堂本光一断断续续的低吟。许是耳机的缘故，堂本光一每字每句都像是贴着自己耳际念出来的。堂本刚恍惚间产生了堂本光一就在这个房间的错觉。他的爱人正与他耳鬓厮磨，控制他的情潮涨落，那些关于爱的呓语落在堂本刚身上，就成了光一在隐秘处留下的吻痕。

不清楚歌曲具体播到哪一节，堂本光一喘息着，低喃了一句“我想你”，终与绷直脚尖颤抖的堂本刚一齐抵达了盛宴终点。

情事餍足，堂本刚忽又有些许失落，他仍想念堂本光一。他拉过被子一角堪堪盖在身上，不是因为空调太冷，而是为了重现高潮后堂本光一搭在他腰间的手。

他一语不发，同不在身边的爱人一起喘息着。

堂本光一似感应到了爱人的心绪变化，哑着情欲尚未褪去的嗓子说：

“我记得你现在的床单被套都是暗红色的。”

“嗯。”

“因此每当你躺在床上，那便是我在以我的颜色拥抱你。此刻亦然。”

说完这话，他听见那头的人笑了。

“那你可得抱紧了。”

“至少抱个三百年。”

“三百年。”

“我还是想你。哪怕明天就能见面。”

“我也想。所以，”堂本刚嗫嚅着，嗓子像含了蜜，“明天录制结束后，再来抱我吧。”

以上便是堂本光一在浴室伫立良久，至今依旧红着脸的的来因去果。


End file.
